mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
History
There were no planes of existance. There was nothing. Just the Void. And a bright shining light. It was not a light we could see, it was not really white either, but it would be the only way to explain the existance of such a Deity in contrast to the emptiness of the Void. None knows why, how or when this Deity existed. It is, in-fact, herecy to speculate on such matters. The all knowing God was this Deity. Truly none can describe the majesty of the creator, the one and only. The Merciful Creator of the Seven Skys. With his intent, and only his intent, the World of Aegis was created. All he had to do was simply want it to occur and it happened. The rolling seas, proud mountains and vast landscapes, all in a second, created by God. The World was not created in play or for fun, but as a theater for the inhabitants of the World to be tested in. And tested for what? Well, that is for us to speculate. Though I believe it is to test us for purity, how hard we can fight temptation, and how clean and good can our actions be. The first mortal being to be created was a man. This man was sculptured with clay and water, but left hollow. Soulless, God’s creation lay there for the other immortal beings to see. The Aengul and The Daemon, the two spirits created before the mortal beings and before the creation of Aegis. Not much is known about these two spirit races, but hopefully in the future we may know more. God then blew his own breath of existance into the hollow shell and the Man lived. God then took the man and put him in the centre of all of Aegis, the same spot where The Cloud Temple now stands. God also made the Man a partner, from the exact same clay and the exact same breath, she was the first Woman. These simple beings could not talk, nor did they know much about the World. They roamed the world, enjoying its pre-historic beauty. Untouched, the fresh glades and dark thick forests were a wonder to set eyes on. Soon they had four children in the four corners of Aegis. Malin was the first of their sons, born in the deep forests of Aegis, he had blonde hair and sharp ears. Standing tall, he was the father of the Elves of Aegis. Krug was born in the scorching deserts of Aegis, fierce and relentless, he was the father of the Orcs. In the fresh meadows of Aegis was born Horen, father of the first men. And lastly, in the deep underground caves of the World, Urguan was born, master of the Dwarves. We do not know how they fathered sons and how their lines continued but perhaps God created a partner for each Son to continue their lines. Soon the first Man and Woman created by God departed Aegis and climbed the seven skies to meet with God their creator, for they had achieved their goal. The Sons began to explore the World of Aegis and each was stricken with grief at the loss of their parents, seeking to fill the chasm of emotion inside them they began to create civilisation. Although none of the descendants of each Son had neither their long lives or splendour, they did carry their forefathers looks and traits. The Elves with Malin at their head travelled the lands and began naming all the inhabitants of this world, they were the first to create a tongue and began to name the trees and grass, the mountains and valleys across all of Aegis. At this time, Malin, Urguan, Krug and Horen were not far apart in looks. Horen and Krug had darker hair than the other two and Krug was a bit larger in build. Malin had blonde hair and Urguan had red. They were all close companions, friends and had much love for each other and each others people. Urguan travelled into the deep underground of the earth, naming the beautiful ores and gems, sharing it with his brethren. Krug travelled the harsh deserts, testing his stamina and strength against the environment of Aegis, and Horen began building the first squalid huts and villages in the valleys. The people lived for hundreds of years, in harmony and peace. Until the day where one of the great Daemons, great worshipers and squalid protectors of the Void, kin spirits to the Aengul, defected. Iblees, who was once the greatest of all of Gods worshippers was cast down into the mortal world, he was about to destroy the tranquility of Aegis forever. He came in the shape of a man. A gentle being who loved things delicate, he was quickly befriend by Malin, Urguan and Horen. Krug had a great distrust of him but after many years of being convinced by his brothers, he finally accepted his company. Little did Iblees know that this was all part of the Great God’s plan to test the descendants of Man andWoman. Iblees wanted to destroy everything that God had designed and created, still not in a powerful physical form he began sowing seeds of evil in the minds of the Descendants. Prying on their needs and lusts. To Malin, lover of nature, he promised him many children. He promised him that their laughter would resonate across their forest homes and that he would be content. Malin did not want anything more in this world than a bountiful amount of young to occupy the barren forests. To Urguan, he promised infinite wealth of Gems and Ores, colours and crystals he could never imagine. To this, Urguans greed failed him. Horen, was anxious he would not live long enough to see his city completed and his lands increased. He needed more time, and Iblees struck the cord and promised immortality. Krug was the last to be tricked, Iblees tempted him with wealth, with food, with power. None interested Krug. Iblees was furious, he then challenged Krug in open combat in fury. The whole world witnessed Ibleeses transformation into a hideous beast of the void. His skin turned into scales, fangs erupted and dark horns exploded from his head. He grew large wings and began to breath terrible fire. All stood in shock and horror. The beast terrified all inhabitants of Aegis, animals fled and the Sons of the Descendants were too weak of blood to stand infront of such evil fury. Only Malin, Urguan, Horen and Krug stood infront of the terror. In Ibleeses right hand, a sword wrought in flame. Krug, naked and unarmed charged at The Daemon, throwing himself against the scalding scales of Iblees. He screamed in agony as his skin burned and decayed, becoming green and molten. Iblees was knocked off his feet, for the last time. He stood up, heaving in rage and fury, flames exploded from the pores of his skin, he roared in anger and where he struck his sword the land collapsed and the ground erupted. And Lo, great was the Valour of Urguan and the Strength of Krug as they fought the beast. Powerful were the arms that carried Krugs Axe and strong was Horens heart as they fought in open combat upon the plains of Aegis. Malins sword was fast and swift, smiting Iblees upon his breast and sides. For thirty years The Descendants fought Iblees, the world became a war torn mess. The dead were defiled, summoned from their graves to follow Ibleeses mastery. The more mortal descendants died, the greater Ibleeses armys grew. It was a sad chapter in the World of Aegis, the brothers threw up their hands to God in prayer and in agony. Their creations destroyed, their children massacred. Woe to the Sons of Man and Woman. Krug grew bitter, his resentment of his brothers increased for befriending such a beast. Urguan grew greedy, he fought valourously but began to hide his treasures underground. Malin feared for the lives of his children and did not leave his forest sanctuary. Horen was too ambitious, too weak of a leader, many of his people fought for Iblees and many of them died of recklessness. It seemed the world was destined for ruin. Iblees grew in strength and The Descendants weakened. Until one day. One day where the sound of horns could be heard from the far east. Beautiful horns echoing all across the skies of Aegis. God had heard their prayers. An army of Aengul and Daemons from the seven skies had appeared on the grand shores of Aegis. Their majesty and beauty so strong that all The Descendants could see was a flash of power white light erupt from the east. Only Malin with his strong sight could see the figures of light as they sped across the skies towards the armies of Iblees. Ibleeses soldiers burned where they stood, The thousands of Skeletons and Zombies burst aflames and his living servants fled. There in the right middle of the world, he was cast down and chained by The Aengul and Daemon. A robed figure with brown hair and a black wreathed apparation stood before him. They were a terrible image to look at, all shyed down and bowed in their majest and glory. They stood before Iblees, knowing he was immortal and could not be killed, sentencing him to banishment to the void where his dark soul would be forever trapped in torment. But.. Before they could complete the sentence, Iblees stood tall for one last time. “You believe you may simply banish me from this plane and that my taint shall not last? I have touched this world with evil and it shall forever be part of the souls that inhabit it. Malin, I curse you with sterility, you and your kin shall forever lack the children they need. May your forest halls forever be silent, and your hearts heavy with sadness. Urguan, your greed and lust shall overcome you, you are not worthy of the height God gave you, your descendants shall be short, squalid and ugly. You will always seek to find Gold and Gems in the deep underground of the earth, your hunger never satisfied. Horen, you wish immortality? I will curse you with the opposite, early death for you and your kin. You shall age quickly and die before you experience the fruits of your useless labour. And you Krug, the most hated of The Descendants, you shall always have the lust of war. You are strong? Well the strength shall be used against your brothers, used to pillage and murder! Your lust for battle shall be unsatiated and your descendants shall grow ugly and heartless.” As soon as his words were uttered, the world grew suddenly dark. A great roar erupted from Ibleeses mouth and in a blast of fire he was banished from the Mortal World. The robed figure stood before the four brothers. “There is nothing in my power that may undo what that evil did. There is one thing I may do however, and that is to bless you. Malinor, may your forests be a sanctuary of peace and your children long lived. Urguan, may your descendants be hardy, strong hearted and strong of mind. Krug, may your people show valour and honour where none exist. And Horen, may your people one day explore the Seven Skies. I can do no more, for all my power is spent. We will go back to our master now, I believe your children may see us once more but long in the future.” And with that, the great host of Aenguls and Daemons dissapeared into thin whisps in the air.